wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cenarius
Cenarius is one of the most powerful and influential demigods of Azeroth, Lord of the Forest, and the patron god of all druids. Birth and Children The tauren myth The White Stag and the Moon tells of the birth of Cenarius from the union of the moon, Mu'sha, and the white stag Malorne. He was given to Ysera to rear. Elune birthed Cenarius, but gave him up to Malorne because Cenarius was more a creature of the mortal world and could not be with her. Malorne, who had relations with both Elune and Ysera, knew that he could not properly care for his son, but Ysera's love was so great for Malorne that she took Cenarius as her own. Hence being his mother (or adoptive mother). :---As written by Richard A. Knaak in this thread hosted by the owner of BlizzPlanet This clarification was likely a retcon. The demigod grew into a powerful and cunning being, the union of the heavens and the earth. He fathered many children. His daughters are known as dryads and his sons as Keepers of the Grove, or simply keepers, including Keeper Remulos and Zaetar. According the Manual of Monsters, he the centaur were his bastard children. Some take this to mean he directly fathered the centaur described in that book who live in the Eastern Kingdoms and have nothing to do with the five tribes of Centaur his son Zaetar fathered in Kalimdor. Cenarius the Shan'do Cenarius' earliest known association with mortal races was with the tauren, to whom he first taught the ways of druidism. For countless ages before the dawn of recorded history, they aided him in protecting the balance of the natural world. Eventually, Cenarius left the tauren, and an unknown amount of time later, he befriended the night elves, teaching a select few in the druidic arts. Shortly before the War of the Ancients, Cenarius began instructing Illidan and Furion Stormrage. The War of the Ancients and the Long Vigil When Archimonde began his first invasion of the world of Azeroth, Furion and the priestess Tyrande Whisperwind called upon Cenarius for aid. Realizing the catyclismic nature of the threat the Burning Legion posed, Cenarius amassed an army of woodland allies. They battled Azshara and her followers and the Legion's diabolical agents, finally destroying the Well of Eternity in a cataclysmic explosion that sundered the world. After Illidan recreated the Well of Eternity on Hyjal, Cenarius aided Furion in imprisoning the rogue night elf beneath the earth. Cenarius taught the night elves the ways of the forest, and druidism became widespread among the males. The elves became allied with many of Cenarius' faithful creatures, perhaps most notably the feral hippogryphs, who allowed themselves to be ridden by the night elf archers. Following the druids' entrance into the Emerald Dream, Cenarius helped Tyrande and the Sentinels during the Long Vigil. He and his children, the Keepers of the Grove and their dryad sisters, helped to patrol the woodlands from the Moonglade. The Return of the Legion Following the arrival of the orcs on Kalimdor, Grom Hellscream was sent to harvest lumber in Ashenvale. This caught the attention of the Sentinels, who immediately attacked the orcs. After Grom held them off, Cenarius himself was brought to the forefront. Mannoroth, hoping to use the orcs one last time, spilled his blood into a Fountain of Life, corrupting it utterly. Grom was brought to the fountain, where he convinced his clan to drink the demonic blood with him, despite objections that doing so would go against everything Thrall had taught them. After imbibing, the Warsongs were transformed into powerful chaos orcs who could stand up to the might of Cenarius. In a titanic battle, Cenarius was killed by Hellscream, as Mannoroth had hoped. Mannoroth appeared before Hellscream and his troops moments later and enslaved them, since by drinking his blood they had made themselves susceptible to his control once again. The death of Cenarius at the hands of the orcs, demon-tainted or not, enraged the night elves, cementing their view of the savage, green-skinned (although red-skinned at that moment) creatures were their enemies. When Malfurion considered the possibility of allying with Jaina's and Thrall's forces, observing that they fought against the undead as well, Tyrande vehemently rejected the idea and cited the fact Cenarius had been killed by them as proof that they were the enemy. Cenarius' spirit currently lives on in the Emerald Dream as a spirit of nature. He cannot return to a physical form, but he can aid and guide the natural order from his second home. The only clue to Cenarius's current activities comes from a conversation his son Remulos has with the spirit of Malfurion when players complete a particular quest. It appears Cenarius is now helping Furion combat The Nightmare that is disrupting the Emerald Dream, causing the corruption of The Four Dragons among other things. Memorable Quotes *"The Night Elves grow more arrogant. They take what does not belong to them and trepass where they are not wanted. It is their assumption that everything falls under their domination. Although they did not quite intrude upon my realm, I chose to make them do so in order to teach them a lesson in humility and manners." *"Who dares defile this ancient land? Who dares the wrath of Cenarius and the night elves? You cannot defeat me, I am the heart of the land!" See Also *Cenarius (Warcraft III) for Warcraft III unit statistics *Server:Cenarius *Lunarfalls.com *(spoiler) Category:Night Elves Category:Demigods